


The Belonging You Seek Is Ahead

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Rey Needs A Hug, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: A rewritten ending of The Rise Of Skywalker.  Contains unhealthy amounts of Reylo fluff.  Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is the first thing I've ever published! Please be kind, as I really don't know what I'm doing yet. I hope you enjoy! (Sorry the chapters are pretty short!)

Rey awoke from the darkness. She felt at peace, the Force was finally in balance. For good this time. One thing was amiss in her mind however. She was not dead. She should be dead. After the battle with Palpatine, after he had stolen her life Force, there was no possible way she had survived. But she felt somebody’s arms around her, so that meant she was alive. 

Once her senses began to return to her, the first thing she felt was immense pain, everywhere. Her vision was blurred and she couldn’t quite hear right. She could, however, feel her body being lifted. Toward what, she didn’t know, but nothing in the Force was telling her to be wary, so she allowed herself to relax. After a moment, her vision returned, and she was able to see who was holding her.

“Ben,” the word fell from her lips without a thought. The memories flooded back. He helped her defeat Palpatine, he gave her some of his life Force, he saved her life. Every fight, every battle Rey and Ben had ever had, now it all seemed pointless. They were on the same side, they were one soul. She reached to brush her hand against his cheek, and, hardly giving it a second thought, she kissed him.

The kiss was not rushed, or urgent. It was sweet, tender, and said a million words they could not speak. When they pulled apart, Ben smiled at her, the first real smile she’d ever seen. His eyes were closed, and Rey could feel his peace. But what happened next, not even the Force could have warned her about. Ben’s smile dropped from his face, and he slumped to the ground. 

“Ben? Ben! Please, don’t do this!” Rey pleaded to anyone who was listening. Luke, Leia, Han, all of the fallen Jedi. Pleading for them to save Ben. The battle raged on above, but Rey had never felt more alone, not even on the cold desert nights on Jakku. The commlink on her sleeve chirped before Poe’s voice was heard. “Rey? Are you alright?” “Yes, I’m fine, but I need help! Ben’s hurt, he’s not moving, I-I think he’s alive but I’m not sure. Send medics,” she shouted in the comm, never taking her eyes off Ben. “Be with me,” she repeated to herself, to Ben, and to all the Jedi who had come before. “Be with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here we go! This one's pretty short so I'm posting chapter 3 right after!

The medics arrived with Poe, BB-8, and D-0 in tow. Ben was taken on board the ship immediately. It seemed nobody recognized the Supreme Leader, and Rey knew the Resistance wouldn’t refuse medical assistance to someone who needed it. “Rey,” Poe asked. “What the hell is this place?” Rey looked behind, seeing the fallen statues of Palpatine. “I can’t explain it now, but I will someday, I promise.” She took one last look at the place where he life had almost ended for good, and turned back to Poe. “Where are we going?” “We’re going to Hepra.” 

It turned out that Hepra was a planet, similar to Hoth, that housed an old Resistance base. When news of the Final Order broke, much of the Resistance fled there in hopes of survival. Rey was certain that the Force had led them there, despite the base being empty for many years, there was a surplus of supplies. Ben was taken to the hospital as soon as they landed, and Rey was left standing alone. Tears filled her eyes, she couldn’t lose him, not when they had just found each other. “Hey,” Finn says, putting his arm around her shoulders. “He’ll be alright, I just know it.” Rey turned to face him. “How could you possibly know that? You know nothing about him, or me!” She turned to stalk away from him, when he spoke. “Because I have the Force.”

Rey could hardly believe him. After everything that had happened today, she was certain she would wake up back on Jakku, alone. “I know, it’s a lot. We both have a lot of explaining to do,” Finn faced her again. “But now isn’t the time, go.” Rey wrapped him in an embrace before running down the corridor to Ben. 

“He’s stable, but barely,” a nurse told her. “It may be a long road, but he’ll live. Can you tell us what happened?” Rey was speechless. She was certain that Ben was dead, she had felt it. But they were telling her he was alive, so she believed. “No,” she whispered. “I can’t. I don’t know how to explain it, but I can’t.” The nurse placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I understand. You can stay in here with him, from what we’ve heard about your bond, we actually encourage it. Please let us know if you need anything.” The nurse left the room, leaving the two alone. “Ben,” Rey whispered, tears falling from her eyes. “Oh Ben….”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts in italics have ~~~ around them because apparently I still don't know how this site works. Hope you enjoy!

~~~Ben wasn’t sure where he was. No light was visible anywhere. He remembered Rey. She had kissed him. She kissed him. After all the terrible things he had done, she still kissed him. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to take her in his arms, to hold her close and tell her everything he needed to say. He heard whispers. Whispers of his name. “Ben.” he turned to face the voice, and saw. He saw his mother. 

“Mother,” he whispered. The ethereal image of Leia was shrouded in a white light. She didn’t look angry, no, she looked happy. “Ben,” she opened her arms to him, and he wasted no time running into them.” “Mom, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me,” he sobbed. Leia held her son closer. “Ben, we have dear, we already have.” He opened his eyes and saw his father walking towards him. “Hey kid.” Han joined the embrace, and Ben finally felt at peace. “Ben,” Han said. “We forgave you, but she needs you now.” Ben knew exactly who she was. “Rey,” he choked. “Ben,” Leia looked at her son. “You have to wake up now, go see your girl.” 

So he fought the darkness that surrounded him, fought the pull that told him to give up, to let go. He would not let go, not when Rey was waiting for him, when she needed him. Tiredness filled his entire body, but he would not relent. Finally, at last, he heard her voice. She was crying, crying for him. He made the last push, and he was there. “Ben!”~~~

“Ben, can you hear me?” He squinted his eyes against the harsh medbay lights. He had fought like hell to get back to Rey, but it wasn’t finished yet. He had to open his eyes. But it was so hard when all he wanted to do was sleep. Come on Solo, he thought. The light was blinding, he was so certain he had become one with the Force. But then he saw her, and knew the fight was worth it. “Ben!” her tears fell freely from her eyes, landing on his chest. Ben reached to touch her face and dry her tears. “Hi sweetheart.”

The nurses had come and gone, changing bandages and checking vitals. Rey sat on the edge of the bed, gripping Ben’s hand tightly. “How long was I out?” “Almost 2 weeks,” Rey answered. “I was so worried you were really gone.” Ben pulled her hand to his face to kiss it. “Never, I could never leave you sweetheart, you know that.” She began to cry one again. He pulled her closer to him so she was cuddled into his side. “We’re soulmates Rey,” he began carding a hand through her hair. “The Force brought me back to you, multiple times I think.” She was able to laugh at that. The pair for a while, enjoying each other's presence. “They’ll want to interrogate me,” Ben whispered after some time. “I know they’re wary of me, I can sense it.” “But they’ll see that you’ve changed. Kylo Ren is gone, ~Ben~ saved my life, ~Ben~ saved the Resistance, and I love ~Ben~,” Rey propped herself up on one elbow. Ben was shocked. No one had ever said they loved him before, well, other than his parents. Was that even possible? “Yes Ben,” Rey turned his head. “It is, and I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This one's a little longer, and italics are in ~~~. Hope you enjoy!

Rey had only left Ben’s side to change clothes and get under the blankets with him. The 2 weeks where their bond had been silent had been torture, but now it was alive and active. In those 2 weeks, she’d only left Ben’s room a few times, maybe 3 times at the most, but she was always attentive to their bond. She thought she sensed him waking up once or twice, but nothing. “Hey,” Ben nudged her. “I’m here now. I know you were scared, but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Of course he knew that she was upset, he always knew. She just snuggled closer, breathing in his scent. “Let’s get some sleep sweetheart,” Ben kissed her forehead. “I promise you, I will be here when you wake up.” Her heart full, feeling safe and loved for the first time in her life, Rey finally drifted off to sleep

~~~ It took all of his strength, but he had made it to her. Crawling was the only option, his ankle was shattered. After what felt like eons, he was finally with her. “Rey?” His whispers turning to shouts as the realization struck him. She was dead. Ben refused to let the tears fall, he knew he could save her. Laying a hand on her abdomen, he closed his eyes and channeled the Force. But nothing happened. “No,” he whispered. He had seen her do this, hell, she did it to him after stabbing him with his own saber. So why wasn’t this working? “You see?” Ben’s blood ran cold as he registered the voice behind him. 

“I cannot be killed, you naive child. You killed my granddaughter, now I have her life Force, now the Jedi are truly gone.” Palpatine spoke with venom in his words. Rey wasn’t gone Ben thought. She can’t be gone. “And now,” the Emperor spoke. “I will kill the last of the Skywalker bloodline, and true power will be mine!” Ben braced for the impact, the lightning. The lightning that never came. ~~~

He woke in a cold sweat with a very concerned Rey by his side. “Ben? Are you alright? Do you need me to get the doctors?” He could only shake his head in reply. His throat was drier than the Tatooine wastelands. “Water,” he choked out, and Rey left to get him some. Ben had had nightmares before, but he could always tell the difference. He’d wake and be a bit shaken, yes, but there was always something that told him it was a dream. This time was different, very different. He felt the stone beneath his face as if he were truly there again.

Rey returned, perching on the edge of the bed to give him space. But space was the last thing Ben wanted. He picked Rey up, depositing her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. This is what he needed, to reassure himself that his Rey was safe. “Ben,” Rey began, but Ben interrupted her. “It was a nightmare,” he began. “A horrible dream. We were back on Exegol, back with him, and I couldn’t save you. I tried, Rey I tried so hard, but I couldn’t bring you back. Then he wanted to kill me, and I was about to let him. What would a life without you be worth?”

Rey looked at him through her lashes and hugged him tighter. “I’m here Ben, we’re safe,” she drew random shapes on his back to help calm him. “Ben, I had nightmares almost every night before you woke up. They were all about losing you. I think it was because the bond was broken.” Ben pulled her tighter to himself. “We’re both safe,” he said, for himself and for Rey as well. They laid back again, still holding each other tightly. I never thought I could love someone. I thought everyone would abandon me Rey thought. But he hasn’t. I love you Ben Solo. She was too tired to say it, but he still heard it. “I know,” Ben whispered, and he swore he felt his father smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose to find Rey wrapped in Ben’s arms. He knew what the day would bring, he sensed it. Today would be the day the remainder of the Resistance would question his alliances. Though he was Leia Organa’s son, he knew the Resistance would not go easy on him. The anxiety was building in his chest. Rey stirred beside him. “Good morning,” she said sleepily. “Hey you.” “What’s wrong?” Ben smiled. The bond he thought. “They’ll be questioning me today,” he answered. Rey didn’t need to ask anything else. She knew why he was nervous. “They’ll see that you’ve changed, I know it.” He smiled at his girl. “What have I done to deserve you?” Rey just smiled and pressed her forehead against his. “You’ll see someday.”

The command room of Hepra was packed wall-to wall with people of every rank. Poe and Finn stood in the center, talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the room fell silent as Ben and Rey walked in. It was clear that the people were a bit afraid of him, yet nobody dared to say anything. For all they knew, they were looking at Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, not the son of General Organa. After a moment, Poe spoke. “Alright everybody. We all know why we’re here. We’re certain that others from the First Order will try to seek refuge with us, and they will be questioned in the same manner as Kylo.” Ben had to keep face when he called him ‘Kylo’ “So, let’s begin.” 

“How old were you when you joined the First Order?” Ben took a deep breath. “That depends. I was maybe 14 when I first heard Snoke calling to me. After I-” he paused at the painful memory. “After I burned down the temple, I fled to Snoke. I was 24.” “Ok, and you were a commander, yes?” “Yes, I served as a commander before I was the Supreme Leader.” “Why did you kill Snoke?” Ben’s answer was immediate. “I was protecting Rey.” The crowd gasped. “”I didn’t realize it at the time, but I guess I had feelings for her even then.” The next question came from Finn. 

“Do you regret what you did?” The weight of that question was felt by everyone in the room. “Yes,” Ben said. “I was under the influence of Snoke, and later led by my own stupidity. I realize my mistakes and I know there’s no real way I can ever be forgiven for everything I’ve done.” “What about your father?” Once more, the room went quiet. Finn could tell he had gone too far. 

“My father?” Ben stood. “My father was a hero. He helped bring down the Empire, he fought fearlessly in every single battle. He was an incredible pilot. He was a kind and generous man. Han Solo deserves to be remembered for more than my foolish mistake. And my mother. Leia Organa-Skywalker-Solo, princess of Alderaan, Imperial senator, general of the Resistance. She did more than just give birth to me, she led her people fearlessly, she was kind, gentle, and loving. Please remember them for more than me.” Finn and poe looked at each other for a moment before Poe spoke. “I think that’s all we need. We will discuss and report back in 20 minutes.” The acting generals along with a few others left the room, leaving Ben to await his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Ben? Well, if/when I write more than this, you'll see I can never hurt my babies for too long haha. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When he was Kylo Ren, Ben never gave a second thought of his prisoners he sent to be executed. They were nothing to him, a pest to be dealt with. But now, as he sat in the command room waiting, he thought he could draw a similarity. Being left to your thoughts as others decide your fate. The room was still buzzing with activity, but Ben still felt alone. 

He looked at Rey, who was perched on a chair at the front of the room. He smiled. As cliche as it was, Ben couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked when the sun hit her face just so. He saw her alone on Jakku, cold and defenseless, and he shuddered. He hated to think of his angel alone. But she would never be alone again. She looked up at him and smiled. ~It’s ok~ she spoke through their bond. ~You’re ok, we’re ok. They’ll see.~ 

~I love you, you know that right?~ Ben sent his own reply back. ~Of course I do, do you?~ He didn’t get the chance to answer as Poe and Finn re-entered the room. There was no need to quiet everyone, they fell silent of their own accord. “After much consideration,” Poe began. “Taking the factors of Snoke’s influence and his heritage, the Resistance council has absolved Ben Solo of all wrong.” Rey flew from her seat and into Ben’s arms. She kissed him deeply, smiling against him. “I told you so,” she jokes, and Ben kisses her again in response. 

***

The pair returned to their quarters smiling. Once the door was closed, Rey sat on the bed. “What are you thinking about?” Ben put his arm around her. “We should go somewhere,” she said. “Start a new life together, what do you say?” 

Ben had never dared to imagine a life somewhere else, never when he was Kylo, and certainly never with Rey. But here she was, asking him to be with her. “I know,” she said, pulling herself closer to him. “I’ve never done this either. But I want this, and you’re the only one I could ever imagine being with.” He looked at her, how could he say no? “Where to, my darling?” 

***

Ben watched from the Falcon as Rey bid farewell to her friends. “We’ll miss you,” Finn told her. “I’ll miss you too, but you can always come visit. I’m sure I won’t be able to stay away either.” Rey jogged to meet Ben on the Falcon, and waved goodbye to her first family. “You ready,” she asked. Ben kissed her. “I think I’ve been ready for this all my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you all for reading my first fanfiction! I have an idea for a Mandalorian story, but today's the last day of Christmas break, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write a ton.

Rey stood on the balcony of her bedroom, overlooking the vast waters of Naboo. When Ben asked her two years ago where she wanted to go, she knew this was it. Growing up on a desert planet, Rey could never imagine this much water in one place. Ben liked it here too, it was where his grandparents married, where their story truly began. Rey placed her hand on her stomach, feeling their new addition moving within. “Well someone’s energetic today, huh?” 

Ben looked at his wife from the door while keeping an eye on his son playing inside. Even after all this time, he still questioned how he got so lucky. “Daddy!” He turned to see Lucas looking up at him, arms outstretched. “C’mere buddy,” he said, lifting his son into his arms. “Let’s go see mommy.” 

Rey turned to see the two loves of her life walking towards her. “Hi baby!” Ben laughed. “I know you meant him, but hello.” He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. “I have everything I could ever want, only,” Rey began to speak, but stopped herself. “Only?” “I wish my parents were here. I spent so long resenting them for leaving, I didn’t know they were protecting me.” 

“I know, I wish every single day that my parents could see me for who I am, not who I was,” Ben replied. Lucas has run off to play in the sand, which gave Ben a strange feeling. “I don’t know why,” Ben had said once when Rey had questioned him. “I know it’s safe, but something about it feels weird.” Somewhere in the World Between Worlds, Anakin Skywalker laughed. 

***

That night, when Rey and Ben were preparing for bed, Rey spoke. “I understand now, what Maz said to me once.” Ben turned on his side to face his wife. “And what was that?” “She told me ‘the belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.’ I always knew she meant that there was nothing for me back of Jakku, but now I truly understand. You were waiting for me, our children were waiting for me. I just had to realize it.” 

Ben smiled. He’d only met Maz once, but that seemed like something she’d say. “It’s late,” he told his wife. He sat up to kiss her growing belly. “I love you little one,” and then moved to kiss Rey. “And I love you, my star.” Rey relaxed in Ben’s arms, comforted by the fact that she was, at last, home.


End file.
